Magic Host
by helpmewoofy11
Summary: Haruhi, the princess of her fairy kingdom, is whisked into the human world to try and find out how to stop the humans from destroying her forest. She enrolls at Ouran, and meets the Host Club. Will she be able to keep her secret from them? And what happens when she meets the Black Magic Club?
1. A Queen's Orders

**Hey Everyone! This is my first fan fiction so go easy on me, K? Please R&R and give me some suggestions. I'll try to upload a new chapter once a week, sometimes more, sometimes less. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High school host Club, But I do own my OC's and my plot line.**

**So here's the story!**

* * *

_ Prologue_

_ Not far of from Tokyo lay a dark and scary forest. The trees were quite old and creaky, and it was covered in brambles and thistles. Strange noises could be heard from inside, especially at night. Legend has it that anyone who followed the gray winged beasts into the forest, (which could disguise itself to anything it desires) was never to return. The forest was then named Gray-Winged Wood, after the legend. Recently, they have been trying to destroy the forest to make some new buildings, but each time, all the machinery would break down right outside the forest._

Chapter 1

"Haruhi dear, you must go out into the world. You must study the humans, you must study them so we can learn how to stop them from destroying our forest. I will send you out into the world, to fend for yourself, and you will stay there for 3 years. You must not use magic, the humans must never find out about us." A beautiful women stood over a glass ball and touched it with her finger. It turned wondrous shades of pink and green. Her hair was down past her feet, almost making a second gown. It was a dirty blonde, and numerous colorful flowers were threaded into it. Her eyes where a lovely shade of green. She wore a large light purple gown, and her hands were elegant. She had a lovely pair of purple and green wings on her back, which gave off light and sparkles.

"Yes, Queen Kouki, I will not use magic, and I will find a way to stop **them**," Haruhi said kneeling. Those humans had tried to destroy the forest numerous times, to make way for new buildings. Each time they had failed, because the Magic Barrier had stopped them. With recent technology it was getting harder for them to keep the Magic Barrier up, because keeping it working uses up a lot of magic from the Queen. The Magic Barrier had been watching over the forest for 200 years.

Haruhi's Kingdom was part of the five fairy kingdoms, and there's a Queen ruling over each one. She lived in the poorest one named Flora Kingdom, and she mostly only had money to buy food. She was the princess of her Kingdom, being the one chosen by the Teller, but the Teller's decisions were only to be known by The 5 Queens and the chosen one. In order to be come the next Queen she must complete an extremely hard task which the Queen would choose, and if she doesn't complete it, she would be erased from existence, so being chosen was both a great honor and a daring one.

"I trust you will do well. If you are able to complete this task you will get your crown, and be able to live up to being our Queen," Queen Kouki said kindly. The Queen turned around and took the glass ball, chanting some ancient words. The glass ball shrunk and turned into a silver pearl ring with the glass ball being the pearl. (A/n Sorry I'm quite horrid at explaining pieces of jewelry!)

"This ring will be a way of using your powers when **absolutely necessary**. When you want to use a power, just say Ring Magic Power and hold up your hand as high as you can in the air, then say whatever spell you want to use. You are very smart, one of our best scholars here, so I hope you will use your powers wisely, or you could tire yourself out and die from lack of power. There are other beings in their world to, like werewolves and vampires, so watch out. You must keep you wings away while in the human world." Queen Kouki had finished her lecture, and Haruhi slid the ring onto her right index finger. Haruhi's long brown hair was down to her waist, her wings were a medium green and a light pink. They slowly faded, and soon they were gone.

"Oh, and one last thing Haruhi, the other Queens were nice enough to set up a mansion for you, with servants, and butlers awaiting your command. Do not tell anyone about it, and do not bring anyone there. That is were you will live. You can take your wings out there, and refill your magic energy. The rest is up to you, but I suggest you enroll in a human school, because making friends may help you learn more, but do not tell any you are a fairy, OK?" The Queen said, looking at her magic spell book to find the spell to open a portal out of the forest. Haruhi smiled nervously. She hoped she would be able to do her favourite hobby in the human world, ballet. Ballet was her hobby, and when she had free time she would dance to beautiful music and dance and twirl, using her wings to do impossible ballet moves. Well, even if she couldn't use those moves she could still dance.

"Yes, Queen Kouki. I understand," said Haruhi. Queen Kouki muttered some words, and a portal opened, haruhi stepped inside, and with that, she was transported right into a completely different world than her own.

* * *

**I Will add in the boys in the next chapter. So don't worry! Oh and who should Haruhi be with? I think I have a basic Idea but I'd like your opinions.**


	2. Getting to the Mansion

**Hey everyone! It's chapter 2! It is paining me to write this cause I wanna get to the part where the host club comes in, but I gotta write this so you get the story later! Gahhh!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club, just my OCs and my Story line.**

* * *

Chapter 2

When Haruhi stepped into the portal, I was overwhelming, like she was swimming in a sea of colours. She felt quite dizzy, but Queen Kouki had had kindly told her that dizziness happens to everyone, especially when it's their first time traveling through portals. The sea of colours came and went, all in a frenzy of about thirty-seconds. When her head finally stopped spinning, she realized she was standing (Barely, she was so dizzy) outside oh the forest.

_It looks so creepy, I can see why the humans are scared! _Haruhi thought, but she knew that it wasn't really that creepy, it was just the Magic Barrier doing its job. Inside, the place she called home, was really a beautiful forest, surrounded by beautiful flora, (Which is why, to the fairies, it is called Flora Kingdom or Flora Forest) on the outside, it truly looked like hell. She learned about hell in fairy school. The teacher said that only a small amount of fairies go there, like if one murdered somebody. Most fairies go to heaven.

Haruhi realized she wouldn't go to heaven nor hell if she was erased from existence, so she decided to get working. There was a pond right across the dirt path, so she walked across and looked at herself, she was a mess. The portal had really messed her up. Her long brown hair was matted and her clothes had more tears and mats the before she left. She needed to get to her mansion to clean up.

She suddenly realized something. _Queen Kouki never told me where the mansion is, or how to get there._ She looked at her ring, which sparkled in the daylight. _Maybe this is the time I should use magic. _She thought. As she was debating where to use magic or not, a black limo drove along the dirt rode and parked next to her. A man with a tuxedo stepped out.

"Are you Miss Haruhi Fujioka?" The man asked kindly. He was a fairy. She could tell. She could sense other fairies, but not other magic beings. (Werewolves, Vampires.)

"Why yes I am!"

"I am here to take you to your mansion. Please come with me in the limo." Haruhi nodded, and stepped in the limo. She had no shoes on, so it felt good to rest her feet. Even in the fairy world they had cars, but usually only the rich had them, most fairies would just fly everywhere. She kept her wings away, even though she wanted to stretch them so bad. She sat in silence as they pulled onto a concrete road. She saw many other cars, but they were all smaller then hers. As she drove by she saw a huge building. If had a beautiful meadow, and wonderful flowers. It had shining glass and wonderful archways.

"Wow! Even the humans have castles!" She said to the driver. The driver chuckled.

"That isn't a castle. That's a private high school. It's called Ouran High School," he said happily. Haruhi stared at the 'school.'

"I want to go there. To study about humans, that looks like the perfect place!" Haruhi squealed. It looked so beautiful, almost as if it were dragging her inside.

"That's were all the rich kids go. How old are you, if you don't mind telling me, Miss Fujioka?" The driver asked her.

"I'm sixteen," She said happily, still staring at the wonderful sight of the building. They had stopped at a light. "Would I be able to apply?"

"Yes, but it would be good to try to get in on a scholarship. This way, no one would know that you were rich. You must act poor there," The man said, and he started driving again.

"OK, I'll work out a plan at my mansion," As she said that, they pulled into an alley way. At the other end was a huge mansion. It was made of wood and had 3 floors. Haruhi's eyes opened wide. The roof was a very dark Green and the walls were brown. There was flowers on the window sills and beautiful arched windows.

"Is this my house, because if I'm dreaming, I never want to wake up!" Haruhi said, her chocolate brown eyes glistening with praise. Her driver pulled into the driveway and got out of the car, her went around the car and opened Haruhi's door for her.

"Thank you!" Haruhi said and she got out of the limo. The driver handed her a cell phone. Haruhi looked at it, amazed.

"This is for you. I'm sure Queen Kouki told you about them. Now, I have to go, but when you figure out your plans, give me a call, OK?" The driver smiled and left, without waiting for a reply. Haruhi looked at the house, no, her house, or at least for three years. She smiled.

A maid ran outside. "Hello mistress Fujioka, welcome to your mansion. Please follow me so I can show you to your room. I am one of the maids for Queen Kouki, but she sent me here to work for you instead, Mistress Fujioka. I have 4 other maids and butlers awaiting your service."

Haruhi smiled, "Thank you, please do take me to my room."

Haruhi followed the maid into the mansion. It was huge, and everything was only the most expensive brands. She followed the maid up a huge staircase, passing the second floor. On the third floor there was a hallway with 3 doors.

"Mistress Fujioka, the door on your far left is your study, the one in the middle is your bedroom, and the one on the right side is your bathroom," The maid said, smiled and opened the bathroom door.

"Thank you very much, I will enjoy living here," Haruhi said politely. She rally just wanted to see what her room looked like, but she new she should clean herself up first.

"Why don't you take a bath, and when you're done, you will find clothes on your bed. Queen Kouki told me to tell you that your ring will not rust when it gets hit by water, so you can take it in the bath with you," She maid said, and she ran downstairs. Haruhi stepped into the bathroom and thought _This bathroom is bigger than my house in Flora Kingdom!_ She noticed the bath was already run for her, so she took off her dirty clothes (Or rags really) and got in the bath, leaving the ring on her finger. She let her wings come back, as they quickly reappeared, she stretched them, and thought of her plan, her hair, flowing in bath.

_I know! _Haruhi thought. _If I cut my hair to my shoulders, at least if people take my picture, I wouldn't look exactly like me. Oh and I could wear glasses, and then I would really look different! Then I could enroll in Ouran and learn about humans, and save my kingdom! _Haruhi jumped out of the bath, thinking about her plan, she quickly rapped a towel around herself and ran into her room. Haruhi stood and stared at her room. It was pink themed, with light green curtains and a huge queen bed. She loved it. She quickly got dressed into the simple white tank top and black short skirt. Well, not simple to her. It felt like silk and she spun around, happily. She noticed a butter next to her door, it was to call the maids, it seemed. She decided to press the buzzer to ask the maids for a few things.

When she pressed it, two maids came running up stairs. They nocked on her door. She let them inside, and they both said, "What can we do for you mistress?" They asked, bowing.

"Can one of you get me some glasses, wide framed, and can the other one cut my hair to my shoulders please?" Haruhi said. They looked surprised, but did as she asked. When her hair was finished, she looked like a totally different person, and she put on the glasses her maid had gotten her. She looked completely and utterly different.

Haruhi smiled. "Now I must enroll in Ouran for a scholarship! Or at least try!" It was getting late, so Haruhi told the maids to leave. She couldn't wait for tomorrow, where she gets to see the inside of that school!


	3. Tests

**Hey Everybody! New chapter! Please R&R And tell me who Haruhi should be with! I was sick all yesterday, and I tried to write, but I was to sick to think. Now I'm better, so I wrote this all tonight.**

**Disclaimer: I Do not own Ouran High School Host Club (No matter who much I'd love to) I do own my plot and OCs.**

* * *

Chapter 3

Haruhi took out her new phone she had gotten from the driver earlier that day. It took her a while to find the 'Favourites' page and find his number. When she called him, he answered quickly.

"Hello? Who is this?" He said.

"It's me Haruhi Fujioka! I need you to do me a favor. Could you go down to that Ouran high school and ask the chairperson to have me take an exam for a scholarship please?" She said cheerfully.

"Oh, hi Miss Fujioka! I'll go now and call you in about an hour with what he said." He said.

"OK Thank you!" Haruhi said.

"Bye now Miss Fujioka! My name is Nobuo! So you just call me that."

"OK, by now Nobuo-san!" Sang Haruhi, as she closed the phone. She was nervous. In an hour she would know if she could try out for a scholarship. She decided to pass the time by looking through her room. It was huge. She looked in closets and found loads and loads of clothes, all tailored to her exact size. She couldn't believe it. She hopped around the room, trying on one outfit after another. One was what looked like a copy of Cinderella's ball gown. She had heard that story from her grandma, and had a small leaf book when she was a small child, just learning how to use magic.

In one closet, she found red ballet slippers, made purely of only the most expensive materials. In the same closet were 12 ballet dresses, and 3 pairs of tights. Haruhi squealed with joy, hugging the ballet slippers. She decided to try them on, but just as she started putting a pair of tights on, her phone rang. She grabbed it off the floor and answered.

"Hello, Nobuo-san?" Haruhi squealed.

"Yes, Miss Fujioka, it's me, Nobuo. The chairman told me that you could come tomorrow at nine AM. He also said scholarship testing was open only tomorrow, what a _coincidence_." Nobuo said, emphasizing the word coincidence. He had secretly switched the dates on the calendar when the chairman went to talk with his secretary, using magic of course.

"Thank you Nobuo. I'll give you the day off tomorrow. All you have to do is drive me there, and I'll come back myself, because I want to explore town," Haruhi squealed, jumping up and down.

"OK, Miss Fujioka, as you wish. I'll pick you up tomorrow at 8:50. Goodbye." Said Nobuo. Haruhi closed her phone and squealed. She quickly put away everything she took out, including all the ballet items, and put on a night gown. She noticed the time was 9:45 PM, and decided she should get some sleep. She crawled onto the big bed and lay down.

* * *

Haruhi couldn't sleep, she just couldn't. She was so nervous (and excited) to take the scholarship exam. She slept fitfully in her bed all night, not able to even get a wink of sleep. She tried everything from a glass of warm milk, (which the maids happily made her) to counting sheep. She got to 2,078 sheep and gave up. In the end she recited math problems and word problems in her head, while writing science experiments on a piece of paper, while waiting for daybreak. She kept looking at her phone for the time, and suddenly realized the battery was low. She found the instructions that came with the phone. She apparently needed a cell phone charger. _What the hell is a cell phone charger? Maybe the maids have one. _Haruhi thought. She quickly looked at the time, which was 6:35 in the mourning and thought, _they must be awake, right? _She just wanted something to do, and called the maids. One came running up the stairs and she opened the door.

"Wow, you are still up?" She asked the maid.

"We take shifts, mistress," the maid replied.

"Oh, OK. Anyway do yo have a cell phone charger for my phone?" She asked.

"Oh yes, we do. Let me get it for you," the maid said. She quickly returned with the cord, and plugged it in next to her bedside table, and plugged the phone onto the charger. She then bowed and left. Haruhi looked confused at the phone, then shrugged. She looked at the time again, 6:45. She decided it was time to get start getting ready. She went into her closet and found the most plain dress she could. It was sky blue with a white collar, and a white sash. She placed it on her bed, showered, and changed into it. She wore some sky blue flats. When she looked at her ring, she noticed that the glass ball had turned sky blue to match her dress. When she checked the time again it was eight am. She called the maids, who gave her 50,000 yen in spending money, and brought her a drink of Pixie Pollen to help her think. She suddenly realized that she never closed her wings, so she quickly did.

The next time she checked the time it was 8:49, and she squealed with joy. She grabbed her spending money and ran out the door, before the maids could wish her a good bye. A black car pulled up. Not a limo, a car. Nobuo got out of the car and opened her door. She stepped inside and squealed. She quickly recited math and science equations in her head.

"So Miss Fujioka, are you nervous?" Nobuo asked. Haruhi was to busy reciting that she didn't hear him. Nobuo just smiled and kept driving. They soon reached the school. When they drove into the gate of the school, Haruhi snapped out of her reciting trance and stared at the beautiful school. It was so elegant. _The humans really go all out, _Haruhi thought.

When they reached the drop off point, Haruhi got out the car, and so did Nobuo. He walked her into the school and into the main office, where the secretary was sitting.

"You must be Haruhi Fujioka I presume?" The secretary asked. Haruhi nodded, and she followed the secretary into a quiet room. She sat her down at a desk and was given a test with 100 questions on it.

"Bye Miss Fujioka! I'll see you tomorrow!" Said Nobuo, smiling. Nobuo left the room and drove away in his car, to go enjoy himself for the rest of the day. The secretary (Who is a girl) went on to explain how Haruhi had 4 hours to complete the test, and would learn the results strait after. If she got 99 right, she would get the scholarship. Haruhi nodded and started the test. The questions were easy (For her anyway. Extremely hard for anyone else) and she finished the test in a mere 30 minutes, taking no more than 15 seconds on each one.

"I finished!" Haruhi stated. The secretary looked astonished, and was suspicious.

"Really? You can't be!" The secretary picked up the test and looked at the bubble sheet, finding that every question was filled out. She looked at Haruhi.

"OK, but are your answers right?" The secretary asked herself. She walked over to the scantron machine and placed the paper in it. The scantron quickly checked all the answers and stated on the screen 'all answers correct.' The secretary just gawked, unsure of what to think.

"Yay I did it!" Haruhi squealed, jumping up and down, and straitening her glasses.

The secretary looked at her, and said shakily, "C-c-c-come back tomorrow t-t-to start sc-sc-school!"

Haruhi Jumped up and down, and ran out of the building. She ran through she flower garden laughing. She was so happy! She ran out the gate and onto the path. She just ran until she got to the town near her mansion. She laughed, hastily, and looked up smiling. The town was full of people, and as she maneuvered through the crowd she went through an alleyway, and stopped. She suddenly felt really, really faint. She suddenly realized why so.

_I didn't sleep at all last night, and I've been running on adrenaline! No wonder I feel so dizzy. Now that the test is over, I don't have anymore adrenaline! _Haruhi thought. She couldn't pass out now! The alleyway was empty except for her, so she decided to use a wake up spell, but it would only keep her awake for 30 minutes, after it ended, she would immediately pass out. She knew what to do.

"Ring Magic Power!" She whispered tiredly as the lifted her right hand as high in the air as she could, "Waku upal."

Haruhi's ring began to glow, and she was lifted in the air, surrounded by a ball of blue light (Since the glass ball was currently blue) and Haruhi's whole body began to glow, and then, she was set down on her feet, gently, as the ring stopped glowing. She suddenly felt more awake, and she felt like she could lift ten bricks at once. Remembering her current situation, she looked through her bag to find her cell phone to call Nobuo, but she couldn't find it. Realizing that she left it in the mansion, she cursed, and ran out the other end of the ally. No one was there, because they were all at the other end, at a current festival.

Maneuvering through the back streets, she tried to find her way to the mansion, but no prevail. She started crying. What was she to do? Should would get lost forever! She realized her time was almost up, and she managed to crawl to the side of a narrow path. The world suddenly went black.

* * *

"Hey Tama-Chan, are we going to eat some cake?" A cute voice says.

"Yeah Boss, where are we going?" Says two identical voices.

"Why, is that a girl lying over there?" Says a tall black haired teen with glasses.

"OH NO! THAT POOR GIRL!" Says a tall blonde. "SHE MUST HAVE PASSED OUT LOOKING AT ME! WE MUST HELP HER!"

That is when life got a little more hectic for Haruhi.

* * *

**So Please R&R. I'll leave you with a cliffhanger. Thanks for reading!**


	4. Unfamiliar Place

**Hey everyone! Sorry for the late post. My father got food poisoning, and i've had to do everything around the house that he was not doing. Mixed with school, I had a really busy week, well here you go, the next chapter of Magic host! Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club, No matter how much I want to.**

* * *

Chapter 4

"Wow, she is really beautiful, isn't she Takashi!" A cute voice said, looking at Haruhi, (who was still unconscious) dreamily. "Maybe she'll eat cake with me when she wakes up!"

The six boys all stared at her with awe. She was like a porcelain doll, she looked so breakable, but her skin was spotless, not a single mole nor blemish on her skin. (The bath she took when she first arrived at the mansion healed all her cuts and scars. Gotta love that magical bath! ^_^)

"Why was she unconscious on the side of the road?" Both twins asked, afterword they added, "Did she faint because of our beauty?"

"Of course not you shady twins. She fainted because of **_MY_** beauty." Said the tall blonde. They immediately started arguing about who was more beautiful.

The tall black haired teen with glasses shot them a death glare, and said, "Now why don't we all sit down and wait for her to wake up, shall we?"

* * *

When Haruhi opened her eyes again she was in a place she did not recognize. She was lying in a bed that was completely different from the one at her mansion. It was a mocha brown, and the room (While not quite as big as her room) was big, and the walls were painted brown, the carpet, was a wonderful shade of yellow, and there was huge windows.

"Where am I?" Haruhi asked herself as she sat up, still dizzy. She was still wearing the same clothes she wore before the spell caused her to faint. She quickly adjusted her glasses to get a better view.

"Why, you're in my mansion, silly. You passed out from seeing the princely looks of I," A male voice said. Haruhi, looked right, and saw six boys, all sitting on a sofa facing the bed. The one that spoke was blonde and had violet eyes. He walked over to the side of the bed, and sat on it, next to her.

Haruhi squealed, and tried to get out of bed, but her efforts failed her as she fell back from dizziness. The tall blonde guy quickly caught her, and carried her bridal style onto the sofa where all the other boys where sitting. Haruhi was to dizzy to object, and she looked at the boys with a confused face.

"Who are you, and why am I here?" Haruhi said, tilting her head slightly to the side and widening her chocolate orbs.

"Who are we?! Well, let me introduce you!" The tall blonde said loudly, while sparkles suddenly surrounded him.

"I am the great and handsome Tamaki Suoh, the guy with the raven hair and glasses is Kyoya Ootori, the devilish twins are Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin, the small cute one is Mitsukuni Haninozuka, or Hunny for short, and the tall one next to him is Takashi Morinozuka, or Mori for short! Now what is your name my daughter?" Tamaki said, dancing around the room.

"First of all, nice to meet you, I am Haruhi Fujioka. Second of all, I am **not **your daughter!" Haruhi said the first part sweetly and the second part sternly. Tamaki froze, his mouth wide open. The twins started to laugh at Tamaki, who retreated to his corner of woe.

_Are all humans this stupid? Even I thought they would be at least slightly smart, with the current technology and all. _Haruhi thought shaking her head and rolling her eyes.

"Nice to meet you Haruhi. Now, why you were here, we found you unconscious on the street and Tamaki decided to bring you to his mansion until you gained consciousness," Kyoya said cooly. Haruhi just stood up, she was no longer dizzy. _Formalities please. _Haruhi thought.

"Oh, right, NOW I remember. I didn't pass out from any of you, I passed out because of lack of sleep," Haruhi stated. At least it wasn't a total lie. "Now, if I may, I will take my leave. May I borrow a phone? I need to call my, er, friend to come and pick me up," Haruhi asked. She looked around the room, and suddenly, Tamaki perked up.

He said rather loudly, "Oh yes, daughter! Of course you can use daddy's phone!"

Haruhi ignored the statement, and took his phone for him. She asked if she may call in the bathroom, wanting complete and utter privacy. He complied, but asked why his daughter couldn't talk in front of him. She quickly came up with a reply, saying that she barely knows anything about him and it would be unreasonable for her to talk in front of him.

The boys let her to the bathroom down the hall, in the next room over. Little did she know that they could hear her though the wall. The twins grinned mischievously and Kyoya thought about finding more information on their 'guest.'

Haruhi started talking, it seemed, to herself.

* * *

"Ring Magic Power Remembrus," Was all Haruhi said, in a normal voice raising her right hand as high as it would reach. Since this was only a spell to remember a phone number, her ring glowed, then her head glowed, silently, and she remembered the phone number she needed. The glow faded away. She remembered it; Nobuo's number. She punched in the number and waited for him to answer. He answered on the second ring.

"Hi Nobuo-san, this is Haruhi. I know it's your day off, but could you pick me up. I got myself into... um... a bit of a problem," She winced afterword.

"Thanks Nobuo-san! Your a life-saver. I'll explain the details later, I'm at a boy named Tamaki Suoh's mansion. I'm sure you'll find it. Thanks! Bye!" Haruhi sang as she hung up. Haruhi came out of the bathroom and all the boys scrambled back to the sofa so she wouldn't know that they were eavesdropping.

As she walked in she quickly greeted them and told all of them that her friend would be picking her up. She asked if they would tell her where the door was, so she could wait for her friend.

Tamaki breaking the awkward silence, said loudly, "Oh, but do you have to go, my daughter? How daddy will miss you!"

Haruhi rolled her eyes and said, "Of course! I **do** have a life you know!"

The boys showed her to the door, and Nobuo pulled up just as they did, in the car. Thank goodness he brought the car. He smiled at her, and then looked, confused, at the six handsome boys behind her.

"Don't even ask, Nobuo-san. Now, let's go," Haruhi said quickly. Each said good-bye to her, but they were mostly distanced. As Haruhi and Nobuo pulled away. Only one question was on their minds.

_What the hell is 'Ring Magic Power Remembrus?'_


	5. New School

**Sorry I haven't updated this in a while. I had writers block and my dad ended up in hospital with pancreatitis. He is out now but was in for a week and a half. I'm also working on my Fairy Tail story, so yeah. Read and Review, and please tell me who Haruhi should be with!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran high School Host Club, just my OC's and my plot line.**

* * *

Chapter 5

Haruhi smiled as she and Nobuo pulled out of the mansion. She was glad that the six boys had taken her into their mansion, but she really didn't want to end up in a bad situation. They seemed to believe her lie, and she was sure she wouldn't see them again.

"So, Miss Fujioka, how _did_ you end up in that house full of boys?" Nobuo asked, slightly worried if anything bad had happened.

"Oh, well, it's sort of a long story, so I'll shorten it. After coming back from the test, I went into the village. When I went into an alley I started to feel really dizzy. I quickly realized that I had been running on adrenaline for quite some time, seeing how I had not slept a wink last night. I quickly used a wake up spell so I wouldn't pass out," Haruhi started explaining. So much had happened! The car was cozy, and she slid her flats off.

"Did anyone see you? I am sure you know how dangerous it is to use magic publicly," Nobuo said, slightly worried.

"No, not that I saw. There happened to be a festival that day, so nobody was really paying attention to a dark ally," Haruhi said. She continued the story. "The wake up spell could only keep me awake for thirty minutes, so I had to move fast. I looked in my bag and found I left my cell phone at my mansion. So I started searching the backstreets for the mansion, remembering how the mansion was through an alley. Soon my magic ran out, and I woke up in a mansion with the boys. That's it, really."

"Well, OK, as long as nobody saw you using magic. Oh, and all the queens has mailed you something. That is how you will communicate with her, sending your findings through the mail. When you get back to the mansion I'll give you the letter," Said Nobuo, driving into town.

"One more thing Nobuo. **I got the scholarship!**" Haruhi squealed loudly, and happily. She had forgotten about it until now. She was happy. She hoped she could get good information for her Queen.

"That's great! Actually, I already knew, because they called me and asked me to come and pick up your uniform. They have my phone number as your guardian." *Wink* "Congratulations though! The secretary that called me seemed kind of shocked though. Did you do something to her?" He asked, smiling.

"Well, I finished the test in thirty minutes, and got all the answers correct. That must have surprised her," Haruhi said. As she said that, they pulled into the alley way that leads into the mansion.

As she got out of the car, she picked up her flats, and smiled at her ring. It had helped her out of tough situations! Nobuo got out of the car and handed her the letter.

"Bye Miss Fujioka! Call me if you need anything," Nobuo said waving to her.

"Bye Nobuo-san!" Haruhi said, waving to him, and smiling slightly. She walked inside and was greeted by the maids of her mansion. She dismissed them all. She made her way to her room and put her shoe's into the shoe closet. She was going to a human school tomorrow! She checked the time, wow, it was 6:30 already? Sitting on her bed, she turned to her envelope and opened it. In it was a short letter from the queens.

_Dear Haruhi Fujioka of Flora Kingdom,_

_Congratulations on being chosen to be the next queen of Flora Kingdom. We do hope you are making progress with your studies. We are all eagerly awaiting your data. Do write to us every week, it helps us know how you are doing. We all hope the Teller made a good decision._

_Sincerely,_

_The Queens_

Haruhi smiled as the put down the letter. This was not going to be easy. After all, if she failed, she would disappear. Poof, gone forever. If she succeeded, she would rule all of Flora Kingdom. She didn't really want to be a queen, but the Teller chose her, so it had to be done.

As the thought about all this, she slowly drifted into slumber, a fitful one. She dreamt about her house, a small one with two rooms, made out of vines. She dreamt about reading her favorite book, with her father, Ranka.

Haruhi had never known her mother. They all say she died when Haruhi was only ten months old, from a magic spell that went wrong. As Haruhi slept, the world turned black, beautiful stars twinkling from the never ending sky.

* * *

As the sky turned orange with the morning sun, Haruhi awoke from her not-so-peaceful slumber. She was still at the end of her bed, in her clothes from the day before. Checking the time, it was 7:13. The school started at nine. Dragging herself out of bed, the pressed the button to call the maids. One ran upstairs quickly, entering the room.

"Hello mistress, what do you need?" One said, bowing politely.

"Can you bring up my school uniform and run me a bath? I need to go to school at nine," asked Haruhi, smiling. The maid nodded, and quickly ran out of the room. Haruhi walked to the door frame and found the school books and textbooks she needed at the door. There was a note from Nobuo that said:

_You might need these._

_-Nobuo_

She smiled and picked up her books, hauling them into her 'commoners' bag. Five minuets later the maid ran up into her room and indicated that the bath was ready. As Haruhi walked through the elegant hallway into her bathroom, she sighed. Stripping off her clothes and letting her wings out, she sunk into the bath. Her ring was clear again, no colour. Haruhi smiled and stroked it. Letting her wings relax, she washed herself and soon got out, folding in her wings and wrapping the towel around her.

Walking in her room, she slid on the school uniform that the maids had left her. Her ring turned yellow, to match the school uniform. It was pretty, and she scooped up her belongings and quickly ate breakfast. Her stomach was full as she checked the time again. It was 8:46, and Nobuo should be at her house any minute. Grabbing her back, she waited outside for Nobuo. He showed up a minute later, with the same car her had brought to pick her up before hand. She smiled and hopped in, greeting Nobuo warmly.

"Excited, Miss Haruhi?" He asked with a glint of amusement in his voice. She was bouncing all over the car, with mostly nervousness. They sat in silence most of the 7 minute ride. One he pulled into the gates of this 'school,' Haruhi hugged him, thanking him for his loyalty. Running out the car, she made her way into the sophisticated building. The floors were completely clean, and students ran down the hall. She followed her map to the chairman's office. When she walked in it was huge, and she felt like a fly. She told his secretary (who was not the same one as the day before) that she needed to talk with him about classes, as she was the new scholarship student.

"Ah, yes. Please go wait in his office. He will see you shortly," she said, curtly motioning Haruhi to follow him. When she stepped into his office, she heard shouting from a teenage boy.

"Dad! Why can't you tell the black magic club to stop making voodoo dolls. It scares everyone!" He complained in a whiny voice. Voodoo dolls, she mused. _Wow, this school even has a dark magic club! _Haruhi shut the door while thinking. She must have shut it loud enough because both the teenager and the chairman turned to look at her.

"I am very sorry for disturbing you, I'll just leave now," I said, turning around, toward the desk. Standing at the desk was the Chairman and Tamaki Suoh. _Tamaki Suoh._

"Haruhi? Is that you? What are you doing in our school?" Tamaki asked surprised, running to hug her. She swiftly dodged him, making him run into the door. The chairman chuckled.

"Why, are you perhaps the new scholarship student, Haruhi Fujioka?" The chairman asked, looking at her, then at a surprised Tamaki.

"Yes, I am. I was just coming to see you when-" Haruhi was pulled into a tight but deathly hug as Tamaki squeezed the life out of her.

"What class are you In? I'm in 2-A? What school did you transfer from? How did you do the scholarship test and pass in thirty minutes? Do you have a pet?" Tamaki fired questions at her one by one, while Haruhi was still in his death grip. The chairman sweat-dropped.

"Senpai... I'm...class... 1-A... and... can't ...breathe." Haruhi gasped out. Tamaki let her out of his death grip and suddenly, he went pale.

"No, no, NO! She's in with the shady twins! Dad, get her class changed to 2-A pronto!" Tamaki said franticly. Haruhi sweat-dropped.

"No," The chairman deadpanned. Tamaki went into his corner of woe. Haruhi sighed and the chairman got out her files.

What had she gotten herself into.

* * *

**So don't forget to read and review! **


	6. Lost Again?

**Hey everyone! Thanks for all of the reviews and such. Just finished this so I'll post it. Please R&R and tell me what you think. The story is now getting better!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club, just my OC's and my Storyline.**

* * *

Chapter 6

When the chairman gave Haruhi her information, she quickly left, leaving Tamaki behind in rush to escape his clutches. Many of the students ignored her, but a few of the boys gave her loving looks.

Running with her bag, she quickly made her way into class 1-A. It was a pretty big classroom, with only the finest quality desks and chairs.

The teacher called attention to the class and brought Haruhi up to the front of the room. She noticed twins that seemed dreadfully familiar, with a head of orange hair and mischievous eyes. They had seemed to notice her too. They looked at her with a slight flash of disbelief, then eyes of mischief. Haruhi mentally gulped.

"Introduce yourself," The teacher said, smiling. Haruhi was good at addressing herself, from practicing at the mansion. Well, practicing to the maids, not a class.

"Hello, I am Haruhi Fujioka. Nice to meet you all," Haruhi said, bowing.

"This is the school famous scholarship student, so please be nice. Haruhi, please take a seat in between the two twins in the middle of the room, Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin," The teacher said, motioning to the two twins. They gave each other evil glances as Haruhi sat down the middle. The teacher left the room for a few minutes to speak to speak to a student.

As Haruhi unpacked her stuff, one of the twins tickled her back, and while she was distracted, the other pulled her hair.

When Haruhi realized what was going on, she said, "Hikaru, stop ticking me, that is completely rude, and Kaoru, you're not five, so stop pulling my hair like a monkey."

The twins stopped their mischievous act and one said, "so you're the scholarship student, eh?" While the other finished, "you must be very smart to get in as a commoner."

Haruhi just sighed and did not respond, as the teacher had come back in the classroom and started teaching. She already knew this lesson, as the school in her homeland was very strict. They had learned everything this school had learned already. She was just here for info on the construction.

She drowned out the teacher and fiddled with her ring. It was beautiful, the shade of yellow it was currently matched her dress perfectly.

The twins continuously glanced at her, checking on what she was doing, but she ignored them. Soon enough, it was lunchtime. As Haruhi stood up to pack her stuff, one of the twins grabbed her left arm, while the other grabbed her right. She didn't even have time to grab her bag (With her lunch inside) as she was kidnapped out of the classroom. Hikaru and Kaoru ran at top speed down the hallway. Haruhi really wanted to use magic to get away, but she knew she couldn't.

* * *

As she was dragged into what seemed to be a lunch room, she had no time to take in the scenery as she was dragged to a lunch table in which it seemed around thirty girls were surrounding. Sitting at that table was Kyoya Ootori, Mitsukuni Haninozuka, and Takashi Morinozuka. They all looked dazzling, and the girls seemed to flip out over every movement the boys made.

"Hey, where is Tamaki-Senpai? Why isn't he here?" The girls seemed to scream in anxiety, looking around the lunchroom. It was then that the three boys caught notice of Haruhi, still held prisoner by Hikaru and Kaoru.

"Haru-chan, is that you?" Hunny asked, surprised. Her hair had become disheveled while being dragged along by the twins.

"Welcome to the school, Haruhi Fujioka, the scholarship student," Kyoya said, obviously knowing that I was in the school all along.

"Haru-chan!" Hunny said, while engulfing her in a hug. The girls looked confused, but they soon fell under Hunny's cuteness. Haruhi smiled at Hunny, and Hikaru and Kaoru let go of her arms. Mori stayed silent, just watching Hunny.

"Um, I should probably go get my lunch now. I left it in the classroom when I was kidnapped by the twins," Haruhi said, walking toward the door. As she stepped into the hallway, a tall figure came running toward her.

"Haruhi! Daddy's come to save you from those awful twins!" It screamed. Haruhi braced herself for the impact, but something pulled her to the side, just in time to see Tamaki run past her and almost crash into the wall. It was Mori who had pulled her.

"Thank you, Mori," Haruhi said while glaring at Tamaki. Tamaki went into a corner in the hallway, and started cultivating mushrooms. His disappear did not last, as numerous girls came of the lunchroom.

"Tamaki! Tamaki! Where were you?!" They all screamed. He suddenly perked up, and gave a broad grin.

"Ah, my fair maidens. How you make my heart beat so fast, come, and let us enjoy our lunch together," Tamaki said elegantly, gliding into the lunchroom. The girls all followed, as each of them seemed to have hearts in their eyes. Mori went back into the lunch room as well.

"Well, I'd better get my lunch," Haruhi said to herself, walking down the hall. As she looked down the hall, she realized she didn't know how to get to the classroom. Sighing, she realized she had a habit of getting lost.

Looking around, she started walking. As she turned the corner, she felt herself being watched from behind. Whirling around, she saw it was Kyoya.

"Why are you following me?" Haruhi said bluntly, raising her eyebrows at Kyoya.

"I'm simply observing you. You seem to be lost, am I correct?" He replied, looking her up and down.

"Yes, this is a huge castle you know, so I am slightly lost," Haruhi smiled.

Kyoya raised an eyebrow, "Castle? This isn't a castle. All though it must seem like it to a commoner,"

"Oh, well it does seem so. Well, I'll be going now, to find the classroom," she said, dismissing him. She started walking away from Kyoya.

"Oh, well I need you to do something for me, a task that you should easily be able to handle," Kyoya said, stepping in front of Haruhi.

"Why should I do anything for you?" Haruhi retorted.

"Well, you owe us a debt for saving you that day on the side of the road," He said. "What I want you to do is simple. I want you to be a maid for the club I partake in."

"What? No way! I'm not being a maid!" Haruhi shouted. "I don't even know what club you are in!"

"Well, if you don't, I can send my family's private police force after you. Then we'll see what you choose. I'm in a host club. With Tamaki Suoh, Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin, Mitsukuni Haninozuka, and Takashi Morinozuka. Everyone agreed we needed a new maid, and left it up to me, the vice president, to choose."

"A host club? You don't seem like the type," Haruhi said. It was probably better she just do it. Even though she probably could fend off his family's police force. (With magic of course)

"Fine, I'll do it." Haruhi said, uncomfortable.

"Good. Hikaru and Kaoru will take you to the club room later. See you later _maid_," Kyoya said, walking back to the lunchroom.

* * *

**What will happen next? Leave a Review and give me ideas for the pairing!**


End file.
